bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss (Hindi season 8)
Bigg Boss 8, which merged into Bigg Boss Halla Bol!, was the eighth season of the Indian reality television series Bigg Boss, which premiered on TV channel Colors from 21 September 2014 and concluded on 3 January 2015 with five final contestants. Bigg Boss is the Indian edition of Big Brother. Salman Khan returned as the host of the series for the fifth time and Snapdeal was chosen to be the new presenting sponsor after the end of Colors' five-year deal with Vodafone India for the series. After the finale of season with five champions, Bigg Boss Halla Bol! a spin-off was launched on 4 January. It merged into the regular series and continued in the same house. Five contestants from previous seasons entered the house to compete with five crowned regular entrants of the season finale. Farah Khan was appointed as the new host as Salman bid adieu due to his filming schedule of Bajrangi Bhaijaan. remained the host of the series for the 4th time.]] Broadcast The series premiered in India on network Colors on 21 September 2014. The series was also broadcast in Pakistan on ARY Digital beginning 28 September 2014, and was additionally broadcast in the United Kingdom on Colors UK beginning 21 September 2014. |} Production House theme The house for the eighth season was in Lonavala. It resembled the interior of an aircraft. After the first eviction the house was made available to the housemates. The physical layout of the house remained mostly unchanged from the previous series, however the house theme was changed to an Alpine chalet, with lots of wood, fur and leather furnishings. Secret society On launch night, it was revealed that there was a place adjacent to the 'Plane crash' area known as 'The Secret Society.' Later, Deepshika, Pritam and Puneet were chosen by Bigg Boss to become cult celebrities who would live in the society in secret, away from the rest of the housemates, It was then announced that they would have the power to nominate housemates of their choice to face the first public vote and have immunity from nomination. On day 3, the secret society revealed itself to the viewers as per Bigg Boss' order and introduced themselves. On Day 5 Puneet was moved to plane crash area and later on Day 8 the other two secret society members Deepshika and Pritam joined him. ''Bigg Boss Halla Bol'' In the fifteenth week Bigg Boss announced that show had been extended for four weeks and unlike previous seasons crowned its five champions on 3 January concluding season 8 finale, where spin-off Bigg Boss Halla Bol launched and merged with the regular season. The spin-off series officially launched on 4 January, with the five Halla Bol Challengers from previous seasons which includes Ajaz Khan, Sambhavna Seth, Mahek Chahal, Rahul Mahajan and Sana Khan. Sana Khan's entrance was disclosed later as a fifth challenger by production team. Before the official announcement only Ajaz Khan entered the house on Day 99. The new spin-off format of Champions and Challengers with ten contestants hosted by Farah Khan as contractually Salman Khan leaves the series after season finale. Events overview # From week 3 onwards, only a part of the public vote results were delivered on Saturday and the eviction results were announced on Sunday. Housemates The participants in the order of appearance and entered in house are: Original entrants *Sonali Raut – Model and Actress. She is the sister of model Ujwala Raut. She started her career as a model and won a modelling assignment in the annual Kingfisher Calendar in 2010. She made a Bollywood debut in the film, The Xpose alongside Himesh Reshammiya, Yo Yo Honey Singh and Zoya Afroz. *Karishma Tanna – Model and Actress. Karishma became popular with her role of Indra in Ekta Kapoor's Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. She later appeared in serials like Kahi To Milenge, Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand, Pyaar Ke Do Naam: Ek Raadha, Ek Shyaam and Jaane Pehchaane Se... Ye Ajnabbi. She also was seen in reality shows Kaho Na Yaar Hai and Zara Nachke Dikha. *Upen Patel – Film Actor and Model. Upen made his Bollywood debut with the film 36 China Town starring Shahid Kapoor and Kareena Kapoor. He later appeared in films like Namastey London and Ajab Prem Ki Ghazab Kahani opposite Katrina Kaif. *Soni Singh – Television Actress. singh-aka-kalika-4752352-PHO.html |publisher=daily.bhaskar.com | accessdate = 2014-09-21|title=Bigg Boss 8: Unseen pictures of contestant Soni Singh aka Kalika }} Soni is known for her portrayal of negative roles on television. She has appeared in shows like Mann Kee Awaaz Pratigya, Banoo Main Teri Dulhann, Ghar Ki Lakshmi Betiyann, Teen Bahuraniyaan, Jhansi Ki Rani and most recently she was appreicited for her role as Kalika in Star Plus show Saraswatichandra. *Aarya Babbar – Film Actor. Aarya is the son of actor Raj Babbar. He has appeared in a lot of films like Guru, Tees Maar Khan and Ready. He has also appeared on Punjabi films like Jatts In Golmaal. *Diandra Soares – Model, Anchor and Fashion Designer. She is an popular designer and model who appeared in the film Fashion (2008). In 2011, Diandra participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 4. *Sushant Divgikar – Model, TV Anchor and Pageant contestant. He is the winner and represented India at Mr Gay World 2014. *Gautam Gulati – Television Actor. Gautam is a television actor who is known for his roles in Kasamh Se, Tujh Sang Preet Lagai Sajna, Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani and Diya Aur Baati Hum. He also auditioned for MTV Roadies. *Sukirti Kandpal – Television Actress. She is known for her lead roles in Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani as Pia and Kaisa Yeh Ishq Hai... Ajab Sa Risk Hai as Simran. She also was seen in the popular serials Dill Mill Gayye, Agle Janam Mohe Bitiya Hi Kijo and Rab Se Sona Ishq. *Praneet Bhat – Television Actor and Director. Praneet is known for his role of Shakuni Mama in the popular mythological series Mahabharat. He also was seen in other popular serials Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?, Geet – Hui Sabse Parayi and Suvreen Guggal – Topper of The Year. *Natasha Stankovic – Model and Actress. She is an Serbian actress who appeared in Bollywood. She is known for appearing in the Bollywood film Satyagraha in an item song Aiyo Ji. *Minissha Lamba – Bollywood Actress. She has appeared in Blockbuster films like Yahaan & Bachna Ae Haseeno. Wild Card Entrants *Ali Quli Mirza – Singer. *Dimpy Ganguli – Winner of Season 2 of India's rendition of The Bachelor. She was seen on the dance reality show Nach Baliye along with Rahul Mahajan. She also was seen as a cameo in Star Plus show Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai. *Renee Dhyani – Reality TV Star. Renee participated in MTV Roadies in 2011. She was known for her anger issues on the show. She was last seen in Life OK's cookery show Welcome – Baazi Mehmaan Nawazi Ki. *Nigaar Khan – Model and Actress. Nigaar is a television actress and model who is mainly known for her portrayal of negative roles. She has appeared in many popular shows like Kasamh Se, Sajan Ghar Jaana Hai, and Main Naa Bhoolungi. She also was seen in shows like Comedy Nights with Kapil and Ek Khiladi Ek Haseena. House regulation Allotment # The house area allotment was chosen by Bigg Boss. # Puneet was moved to the Plane Crash area as a result of the unanimous decision taken by all three members of the Secret Society as per Bigg Boss' order. They were to select the member who wasn't eligible for the society anymore. # Deepshika and Pritam were moved to the 'Plane Crash' area following Sonali's eviction interview. # As a result of winning the Hijack task Deepshika and her team were moved to the main house. Bigg Boss also later moved Praneet's team to the main house as a result of their impressive performance in the task. # Sonali entered the main house via the confession room after the housemates were done nominating. # Ali entered the main house as the first wild card entry. # In a twist of the eviction process, Minissha and Puneet were told they had both been evicted but were kept in a secret room where they watched the live feed. Minissha was later evicted. # Renee and Dimpy entered the main house as second and third wild card entries respectively. # Nigaar entered the main house as the fourth wild card entry. Guest appearances and Special Panel This season also featured a 'Special Panel', where a team of past housemates or their acquaintances would share their and public's views and opinions of the current housemates before the eviction. The panel would rotate every week. Nomination table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the nominations process. : indicates that the Housemate was granted immunity from nominations. Notes * : This housemate was the current member of Secret Society and could not be nominated for eviction through the standard nomination process that week. Their identity was hidden from non-members. * : Deepshika, Puneet and Pritam being chosen by Bigg Boss as members of the secret society had to unanimously decide who would face the public vote. This process occurred after the housemates were done nominating. After accessing the results of the standard nominations the trio chose Sonali and Gautam. * : Bigg Boss took away Gautam's right to nominate as a result of him verbally abusing Karishma during the 'Hijack' challenge. * : Sukirti was nominated by Sonali via her "Bigg Bomb" after her eviction. * : Bigg Boss took away Aarya's right to nominate as a result of him taking off the mic and throwing it into the pool. Aarya was also straightaway nominated for being the captain of the losing team of 'Babbars vs Lambas' task. * : Bigg Boss nominated Diandra for her violent aggression towards Sonali. * : Pritam was nominated as a result for being the captain of the losing team of 'Heroes VS Villains' task. * : The captain was given a special power to nominate one or more housemates which would place them directly up for eviction. * : Bigg Boss nominated Ali as a result of him indecently touching Sonali against her will and liking. * : Sushant was nominated as a result of failing the 'Phonebooth' task. * : Housemates could only choose two housemates for nomination between the five nominated by Captain Upen. Housemates not chosen by the captain were hence rendered immune. * : Puneet was banned from the nomination process for being in the jail. * : Dimpy and Renee were made immune to nominations as per Bigg Boss' orders.. * : The captain was given a special power to save one or more housemates from nominations. * : Apart from Ali, Gautam and Puneet, rest of the housemates had to unanimously decide on four nominees to evict. * : Upen was nominated by Nigaar via her "Bigg Bomb" after her eviction. * : Bigg Boss nominated Sonali for the rest of the season for her violent aggression towards Ali. * : House Captain Pritam was asked to nominate five housemates directly for eviction and due to this other housemates were not eligible to nominate anyone. * : Voting lines were not applicable this week and due to this no housemates were evicted. * : Bigg Boss nominated every housemate except Captain Karishma for breaking the rules of the house and therefore no housemates were eligible for nominating anyone including Captain Karishma. * : Karishma nominated Praneet as the punishment during the judgement day. * : Though Sonali is the captain of the house this week,but she was not given immunity from eviction.Therefore, she was nominated this week. * : Though voting lines were open this week, no housemates were evicted as it was Salman Khan's birthday week. * : As, no eviction held previous week the same nominees were forwarded to this week. * : Upen was evicted amidst a midnight/surprise eviction. He got evicted combining the public votes received in previous week and this week. * : Bigg Boss season 8 finale was concluded which saw a unique format, Sonali and Puneet gets eliminated while five contestants crowned as a winner for season 8, and moved them to season spin-off Bigg Boss Halla Bol! with five challengers from previous seasons. Nomination count : Green numbers indicate nominations from the Secret Society. :Red numbers indicate nominations received by the housemates to remain Safe from eviction. References External links * 8 Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:2014 Indian television seasons